


Heavy

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, I'm Sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, I'm sorry I did this, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, dark!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: I'm So Fucking Sorry.





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm So Fucking Sorry.

Shiro felt like he blacked out for a moment. There was a quick flash of light and his name being yelled from someone off in the distance. Was it distant? Or was it getting closer?    
  
Something crashed into him at one point during his blackout and he ended up on the floor, only he wasn’t the only one there.    
  
Keith was next to him, his own bayard stuck through his abdomen and blood splattered all over the floor and… coating Shiro’s armor. It was almost like Shiro was the Red Paladin. That’s how much blood was covering him.    
  
“K-Keith?” Shiro stuttered, his voice becoming choked as he held back tears.    
  
“H-hey… I saved your life…” Keith’s voice was quiet and each time he spoke he had to stop only after a few words just to cough, which came up with blood.    
  
“Don’t talk. We need to get you fixed up,” Shiro gently lifted Keith’s head to rest in his lap, looking around the room and only seeing Galra get closer.    
  
“It’s too late, Takashi…” Keith whispered, letting out a smaller cough.    
  
Shiro’s focus went back to Keith. He hadn’t spoke his first name in a long time, and for it to be in a dire situation like this… He knew Keith would be gone soon.    
  
“Hey… don’t cry…” Keith mumbled, lifting a bloodied hand and gently placing it on Shiro’s cheek, trying to get rid of the tears.    
  
Shiro hadn’t even noticed he started crying. He tried so hard to hold back the tears in front of Keith, but let them flow without realizing it.    
  
“It’s okay. I’m not crying because of you. you’ll be okay,” Shiro continued to deny everything in front of him was true. Keith wasn’t going to die, he had to save him some way even with the constant stomping coming from the Galran soldiers as they got closer.    
  
“Takashi… I’m not going to make it… but I want you to… know that I love... you,” Keith gently let his hand slide down Shiro’s neck and chest before resting it on his own chest.    
  
“I refuse to lose you…” Shiro choked out, gently lowering his head to settle on Keith’s chest, not caring about the blood anymore.    
  
“You have to... let me go…” Keith coughed again, the action wrenching his whole body and more blood coming out.    
  
“I can’t…” Shiro sniffled, trying to stop crying so he didn’t sound like a blubbering idiot.    
  
“Takashi… I love you…” Keith slowly moved himself, pressing his lips to the top of Shiro’s head before falling back down his body going limp.    
  
Shiro’s head shifted up when he felt no more movement in Keith.    
  
“K… Keith?” Shiro muttered.    
  
Shiro’s tears stopped instantly and he lowered Keith back down to the ground standing up with his head bowed as the Galran soldiers were almost on top of him.    
  
His head flashed up quickly and his eyes were yellow, a wicked smile forming and a laugh shaking his body. He wasn’t Shiro anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so sorry. 
> 
> My friend suggested I name this "I'm a terrible person" I think that about sums this fic up. Heav
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii , you can come yell at me for this)


End file.
